


Soft in the Office

by Unquiet_Words



Series: NaNo Drabbles [13]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 09:09:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21455560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unquiet_Words/pseuds/Unquiet_Words
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Senju Tobirama
Series: NaNo Drabbles [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533623
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66





	Soft in the Office

Seeing Hashirama in the hokage’s office without his hat and robe on was something Tobirama was still getting used to. The hat itself had been carefully hung at the corner of one of his cabinets just to appease the man, since no amount of big watery eyes could ever make him wear it. Years it had sat there, dusted at least so it didn’t look grungy, but still it felt so odd to him to see it not perched on his brother’s head.

“Did you need something?” Most anyone else would be lectured for entering his office while he hadn’t been there, but Hashirama really wasn’t most people. He turned and beamed as Tobirama locked up, balancing the stack of papers and scrolls he’d brought in from the archives with practiced ease despite the amount of them, and out of habit placed his palm flat to the door and activated the privacy seals he’d worked into the door and walls himself.

“Do I need to need something?”

Without even looking back Tobirama was rolling his eyes at the pouting tone. Readjusting his work load, he went straight for his desk, taking a minute to make sure it was arranged to his typical liking. “No, you don’t need to need something, but I figured it’d be polite to ask.”

“Would it be impolite to ask for a kiss?” Hashirama’s eyes were soft when Tobirama looked up, in that way he wasn’t sure he’d ever get used to. It was a pleasure his younger self thought to never experience to walk around the desk and allow his brother’s request. To bend down and kiss him, hand on Hashirama’s cheek, pressing their lips together in an intimacy the world over would fault them for.

Let them. It was for Hashirama’s benefit that Tobirama kept them secret, not his own. He felt no shame in tilting his brother’s head back and slipping a tongue into his mouth, reveling in the soft noise it earned him.


End file.
